The Move
by Gemini126
Summary: Gumball and Penny have just started dating, but what happens when Mr Fitzgerald gets a job offering he can't refuse? IN HOLLAND! What are Gumball and his pals going to do? And how far will they go? It's ur typical Troublemaker, Moron, Pacifist and Deadbeat story.
1. Chapter 1

**The Move **

**Chapter One **

Have you ever seen one of those silly teen movies where there's dumping and too much kissing? And how she falls for the hottie because he's cooler and will make her look good?

Hey, those are totally entertaining. But they will never be reality. I found my reality. And I found my love.

Her name is Penny. We have been in love since we were three. I finally asked her out and to be my girlfriend. Yes!

And I was so sure we would be together forever. We would become a family, get married, go to prom.

I know it's so far away, I mean I'm twelve. But I saw it, almost clear and real enough to touch.

But it's all ruined. We didn't get into a fight. Neither one of us cheated. We didn't break up, but we might as well because let's face it. Im never going to see her again.

You see, Penny's dad is a businessman. He is a construction builder, and loves making deals. He just was offered a job in Holland with a huge pay. And guess what?

He and his family would have to move there with him. Can you say "Selfish?" Much?

But, if you don't know me, the name is Zac Watterson. But I prefer Gumball.

And if you do know me, when I want something.

I gosh darn get it.

* * *

I didn't know until yesterday, when I went to hang out with my friends at the old abandoned house right next to Molly Collins house. I was running there excitedly because I had just gotten a new skateboard, along with acquiring a new trick.

When I got there, the awkwardness shadow hovered over them all. They had these looks that said they knew something I didn't.

I needed to get closer quicker, so I sped on my skateboard.

I picked it up and stared at them. "What happened?"

Tobias, who was by far my most brave pal, licked his lips and shut them. Darn. It must be bad. I came in closer by foot. Who died?

Darwin, who had left the house earlier (he is my fish who grew legs and turned into the best bro pal ever!) Took this one.

"Dude, we over heard the girls. They are furious. But I know it's cause they are sad" He said, confusing me even more.

"What the heck are you talking about?" I asked, furious myself. "What's going on?"

Tobias took back his bravery badge and put an arm around me, showing pity and care he never showed before.

"Penn is moving"

"Where?" I asked, praying to my Lord it wasn't out of town. Lord must have been sleeping, or Satan took him over, because it was worse than out of town or state.

"To Holland" Tobias said, the words coming out like broken glass off his tongue. He couldn't look at me. His pity showed.

Holland is a country next to.. I think Germany. They speak Dutch, and it's located in Europe.

"Mr F got a job offering " Joe the banana continued. "He and his family are going there. And they already have a house"

My heart smashed and swelled like heck. I felt tears well up in my eyes. I could feel my shoulders slump and my excitement for my skateboard vanish.

I couldn't take the pain.

Jumping onto the skateboard, I zipped off, leaving my pals there. I stormed home, tears pouring out, and me wiping them out so I could see where I was going.

This wasn't fair! Nothing in my life ever was!

And it never would be, because my life was over.

* * *

I opened the door and ran into the kitchen. Father was sleeping, and my sister was watching tv. All was left was my Mum.

I ran into her arms, not caring about the lack of coolness of the movement. I needed comforting. She dropped her empty pan and shut the oven off.

"Gumball, what happened?" She asked, taken off guard by my insane crying that sounded like muffled choking. I wiped my wandering tears.

"Penny..go.. Holland!Mr..Fits..life..wah!" I choked out, sounding like a hysterically and emotionally wounded talking parrot.

"Gumball! English or French please!"

That's what's cool about Mum. She speaks French. She took it for her whole school life. Awesome, right?

"Penny..is moving to Holland. Her dad got a job there!" I said as she and I sat down at the table. She wiped my tears affectionately.

"Oh Gummy! I'm so sorry!" I could tell She was, because her eyes and body posture were aching. She knows how much I love Penny. And she can tell when it's true love. And even since its true we will find each other again because it's love, I don't think I could go twenty years without her. No way.

I choked up and coughed. This can't be happening!

When would my family ever go anywhere near Holland? And why didn't she tell me she was leaving?

Was it because she too couldn't bear the news? She couldn't bear to break it to me?

The situation was the worse I have ever been in, even with my warm milk Mum made me with whipped cream.

This time it wasn't bones that broke. It was my heart.*


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two of The Move**

Gumball rested his head on the pillow as he watched.. well, nothing. His body felt beaten up and full of fatigue. The cloud of hurt rained on him and sucked up his energy.

He had seen a many crazy things in his life, but none like this. It wasn't just crazy, it was unexpectedly awful. How could she be moving away so far?

He wouldn't be able to visit her, and be realistic. They would never see each other again.

And it tore his heart up into ripped pieces of paper.

Gumball sighed as his phone beeped, signaling an incoming call from Penny. He gr

* * *

abbed the cell phone and answered mourning, "hello?"

"Hi, Gumball"

"Hey" Gumball sighed. "Penn.. why, didn't you say so?"

"Say what?"

"That you were moving to Holland!" Gumball burst out. "Why?" He was crying again, as he slammed his bedroom door shut.

"You heard?" Penny asked, her voice becoming quiet. "Yeah" Gumball whined sadly.

Penny sighed as Gumball heard a knock on his door. He whipped around and opened it to see his girlfriend in the doorway.

"How is you get in?" Gumball asked, confused. Penny invited herself in. "Your mother let me inside"

Gumball grinned a small grin. Penny sat down on his bed. Gumball Sat down next to her and held her hand tightly.

"Penny" He began."you can't leave! We just started!" He stood up and began erupting .

"You don't speak Dutch! You will have to use the weird European toilets! What about your friends? Your squad!" He babbled on, looking his mind until Penny kissed him quietly.

Gumball Felt his eyes widen as he blushed. Penny pulled apart, hoping to have calmed the sad kitten. She only made it more sad for him.

He held her tightly. "You can't go!" Gumball cried, wrapping his arms around her. "You just can't!"

Penny let out some tears as she nodded. "But it's not my choice"

And with that, Gumball held Penny tighter, keeping their last hug and some kisses as long as possible.

But it would never be long enough.

* * *

Tick tock eight o clock.

Tick tock nine o clock.

Finally, ten o clock!

"Oh, bogus!" Tobias shouted, jumping from his chair. He grabbed his backpack from his bedside and leapt through the door of his room.

"Ill be back Mama!" He called. Tobias rushed down the steps of his house. Just not as soon as his folks would expect.

He opened the door with full speed, needing to make it to the train station in time for Penny's bye bye party. That wasn't why he was so pumped up though.

Gumball had a full length plan. And this time, he was a recruit. He put his binoculars around his neck and ran even faster down the streets.

He didn't exactly know what Gumball was planning. He did know that it was something risky and chaotic, but he was in for whatever the cat was planning.

Because if his pals needed him, he was as good as there.

* * *

"Do you think we will meet Holland babes?" Darwin joked, trying to lighten the mood. He and Gumball were waiting by the train tracks for the Fitzgerald family to go on their train to the airport.

Gumball held on tightly to his jacket, ignoring his brother. He didn't have time for this. His plan was going to take action. Joe was on his side. All he needed was Wilson to show up.

Penny and her family were coming up the road by foot. Gumball waved to Penny, with, sadness and barely any energy.

Penny ran to him, dragging her luggage with wheels. She ran into his tiny arms and kissed him. "Woah..Gross dude!" Joe exclaimed, turning away. Darwin, though Joe being his favorite fruit, elbowed him. "Ouch!" Joe yelped.

Gumball kissed Penny briefly again and looked at her with wet eyes. Darwin felt sad as well, so he wiped his eyes with his gloves.

Tobias zipped into the scene, holding a knapsack over his shoulders. "We ready to rock and roll?"

Gumball smiled at his boys, quiet so Penny couldn't hear. "Heck Yeah, dudes" *


End file.
